Therapy Sessions
by LoveBackwards
Summary: Abi has finally started her long-desired career as a therapist...what happens when her patients of Inuyasha are far worse than she could've ever imagined?
1. Bankotsu Session 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Twinkies!**

**-**

Abi took in a deep breath and smiled as she glanced at the clock. It was her first day at her new job. She was a therapist and proud of her master's degree. It was one 'o clock and her first patient's name was Bankotsu Shichinitai.

She was nervous and anxious at the same time, though she tried to remind herself it was for the good of others she was doing this. The door opened and she jumped. There stood a man in casual jeans and a bright purple T-shirt.

"Hello, I'm Miss Hime." She stood up and offered a hand.

"Yo, I'm Bankotsu." He high-fived her and she sat down, a little surprised.

"Alright, let's start." She cleared her throat. "So have you been in therapy before?" She watched him scratch his chin.

"Uhm…does prison count?" He asked as he moved his hand to scratch his head and her eyes got wide.

"What?" She blurted. "E-Excuse me?"

"Hey its cool." He shrugged and then smirked. "You know…it's been a while since I got a piece of ass." He eyed her and her face got hot. She cleared her throat again and nervously tucked her hair behind her ear as she ignored the comment.

"Right so….what problems do you suffer?" She asked and bit her bottom lip.

"I don't see a ring, I take it you aren't married?" He winked and she looked at her left hand and frowned.

"Mr. Shichinitai, please…"

"Call me Banks…or Ban…or baby." He finished.

"Bankotsu, can we please focus on you?" She asked, now slightly annoyed.

"Right…I am rather good looking…aren't I? I mean…I even dressed up!" He smiled and she scrunched her nose. _That_ was dressing up?

"No I mean…you're personal affairs." She explained.

"Ooh…aright. Affairs…hm…last week I nailed this chick. She was an eight, but I was a little lit."

"Not sexual affairs! Your problems!"

"I don't have any." He shrugged and she pinched her nose to hold back her migraine.

"Then why are you here?" She snapped.

"My brother sent me…he says I have a lot of issues I need to work out…" He explained.

"Why do you think he sent you?" She asked, thinking she might be getting somewhere.

"Because he's jealous his life isn't as perfect as mine, _duh_." He rolled his eyes and she blinked. Was he that moronic and full of himself? "Hey, you got any food up in here?" He glanced around.

"Huh? Oh, uh…no."

"It's one and I'm starving!" He whined. "You know what I ate yesterday? Fucking Wendy's. First time in like…three months. Ah…it was so good." He smiled at the thought and she snapped out of her daze of shock.

"Ok so…have you ever regretted anything?"

"What's the point of living it up if you have regrets?" He asked matter-of-factly.

"Well…have you suffered any losses lately?" She asked.

"Uh…not really." He frowned.

"Not really? So was it someone important?" She asked kindly.

"Well…to me he was important but you know…forget it, its stupid." He blushed and she faintly smiled.

"Everything you say in here is confidential." She assured.

"Which means…" He started.

"I won't tell anyone, it'll be a secret."

"Alright…I had this pet…Spike. I had him for a while, too…longer than anyone expected." He smiled.

"Was he close to you?" She asked.

"Actually…yeah. I mean, people thought I was crazy. I talked to him as though he was human, not that I'm crazy, I just figured being cooped in a small space like that…it must be lonely." He explained and she nodded. "I died when I found him….belly up…"

"I think its sweet you got so attached to your dog." Abi nodded.

"Dog? Who said anything about a dog?" He cocked his head.

"I just assumed Spike was a dog…" She answered hesitantly.

"No." He laughed. "Spike was my goldfish!" He explained and now she was even more confused. "I gave him this cute little bowl with purple stones and a mini castle…he was the king…" Tears welled up in his eyes. Was this guy serious?

"Oh…"

"Yeah and…and then I had to…_flush_ him." He whispered. She understood why this man was in therapy…he was crazy!

"I see…"

"I have a picture!" His eyes lit up. "Wanna see him?"

"Uh…sure?" She shrugged. He dug through his pocket and pulled out his wallet.

"That's him!" He pointed proudly as he handed her the picture. Bankotsu was in a pet store holding up the plastic bag that held Spike.

"Very cute." She smiled and handed the picture back.

"Oh, you can keep that, I have extras." He shrugged and she tucked his wallet away.

"Riiight." She placed it on her desk beside her.

"It's just…everyone used to make fun of me…I wanted to bury him, ya know? The guy deserved more than to wind up in the sewer but Ren put him in and I had no choice but to….push down the knob…" He looked down to his lap.

"That's awful." She frowned and tried to sympathize.

"Yeah…we did everything together." He smiled.

"I see…how did you feel when others mocked you?"

"Oh, it was only my six brothers so I just socked 'em in the face." He shrugged and her eyes got wide.

"Oh…is your family violent?" She asked nervously.

"Only sometimes like…when someone steals the remote…or when someone eats the last Twinkie."

"Twinkie?"

"They're sacred in my house." He explained with a serious face. "Sometimes when someone passes out we pull a prank on them…"

"What was the worst thing you did to someone when they passed out?"

"Tied Jakotsu to the telephone pole bare-ass naked." He smiled.

"Wow…"

"Yup, sometimes we fight when someone hogs the phone or drinks the last beer or…"

"So you fight often?" She reasoned.

"Nah, not really. With me, its usually just one punch before the other guy's out." He explained and her eyes got wide.

"Mhm…" She just nodded.

"Damn…do you have any Twinkies? Those sound good." He rubbed his stomach and licked his upper lip.

"No." She frowned.

"Yeah…so…anymore questions?" He laid back on the couch.

"Well…you seem very violent and to be living in an unstable environment."

"I'm paying you to tell me things I don't know." He glanced at her.

"So if you knew this, why didn't you do something about it?" She asked dumbly.

"I like things the way they are." He smiled.

"Sorry, Bankotsu, your hours up." She inwardly let out a sigh of relief.

"Aw…alright…where do I make my next appointment?" He asked and she felt her jaw go slack.

"You want another appointment?" She asked in shock.

"Fuck yeah, you're hot and its nice to talk with someone who relates to the…you know…Spike deal." He explained.

"Uh…at the front desk."

"Ok." They stood up and he embraced her. She tensed but patted his back. "Thanks Hime!" He walked out.

"Its…Miss…Hime…" She slowly sat down as the door shut. What had she gotten herself into?

-

_**Vote for the next client. Everyone gets two votes! ^_^_


	2. Koga Session 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, any of the superheroes mentioned, Sponge Bob…and I think that's it!_

-

After the incident yesterday, Abi decided to take one client a day. She was still new to this and not many customers were coming around yet so she had time to adjust.

She quickly adjusted her top and smiled. She didn't have Bankotsu scheduled till next week…how much worse could someone get then him? She dismissed the thoughts…this was a different person now.

Koga Okami.

He scheduled yesterday and she got the call today. She took in a deep breath and heard a knock at the door. She opened it and smiled.

"Hello, I'm Abi Hime." She smiled. Koga shook her hand and glanced around the room. She led him to the couch he would be sitting at and sat at the chair across from him.

"I'm Koga.' He finally answered and she nodded.

"So, Koga, why do you believe you're here?"

"Well…there's just a lot going on right now and…I can't talk to the others because I'm the leader…you know? I need to look strong."

"Seems fair enough."

"Alright…well…I'm told I'm arrogant, overly-confident, and short-tempered, but none of tat is true!" He defended.

"Right. I won't judge you here."

"Ok, so…I'm sort of in love with this girl Kagome….but for some sick reason, she loves dog-shit! So, I tried to convince her I'm better because dog-shit hasn't even said he cares about her and then there's this chick Ayame that's obsessed with me and her grandfather's pressuring me into marrying her and I'm not even dating her and I said I loved Kagome so then Ayame started dragging dog-shit into it and saying that's who Kagome loved and…" He took in deep breaths as he finished.

"Wow…ok, first off, whose dog-shit?" She asked curiously.

"Inuyasha." He stated dumbly.

"Right so…you love Kagome but Kagome loves him and he doesn't love her but Ayame loves her and you want it to be clear that you love Kagome?" She reasoned.

"Yes!" He yelled. "Finally, someone gets it!" He leaned back against the couch.

"Yeah so…you have told Kagome how you feel…right?"

"Yes! So many times! And then dog-shit gets jealous and we fight and it's so fucked up!"

"How does Kagome react? Does she tell you that she cares for you?"

"Well…no…but she does!"

"Koga, did you ever believe you were in denial?"

"Denial?" He scoffed. "Who's in denial?" He leaned back casually.

"You should acknowledge it…perhaps speak with Kagome one on one to explain to her you need to know how she feels." Abi explained.

"I try but…"

"But what?" She urged.

"Yasha's always there!" He groaned. "Like, he has no life whatsoever." He groaned. He jumped when his phone vibrated. "Excuse me." He said and she nodded. He pulled out his cell phone.

"Yo? Banks…you…I don't care if you crashed at my house and have no fucking clothes, you are not wearing my boxers…………fitted? Please, I have more than you ever will……….don't you dare touch my fucking chips…….I will go there and fucking slit your throat and watch you bleed, that's what!" He yelled and Abi stared blankly.

She cleared her throat to remind him he was right there and he blushed a little.

"Alright….I'm sorry……just………don't touch my batman boxers! Bankotsu! Bankotsu?" He growled and hung up his phone.

"So…"

"Hey, Batman's the shit, don't judge!" Koga cut her off.

"I wasn't about to judge your superhero undies." She sighed.

"They aren't undies! They are boxers! Boxers, dammit!" He corrected.

"Right, so…"

"You got somethin' 'gainst Batman?" He asked harshly.

"I have nothing against him so if we could just…"

"What? Ignore the fact that you insulted one of America's finest creations?" He snapped.

"No, I just meant…"

"You're a Spiderman fan…aren't you?" He whispered.

"What? No!"

"Don't lie to me! You're on the dark side!" He stood up and she rubbed her temples.

"I do not like Spiderman." She glared up at him.

"Don't give me that….oh my god…._not_ Superman?" He groaned.

"I don't like fucking superheroes!"

"_Everyone_ likes superheroes." He corrected.

"Not me!"

"Psh…liar…" He plopped back in his seat. "Look, I'm representin' right now!" He stood up and pulled down the top of his jeans and the bottom of his shirt to reveal his black boxers covered in Batman's signal.

"Very nice." She held her head.

"Aren't they…I got 'em on sale at K-Mart, too!" He smiled. "Where do you get your panties?" He smirked and her face got red.

"That's not your business."

"Hm…I think you're to conserved for the v-string….g-string?" He asked.

"No!"

"So just regular panties? Do you get the lacy kind? Like the strippin' sexy kind?"

"Please, let's change the subject." She groaned.

"I like lace but it tears so easy…this chick walked out on me one time because I tore her fucking lace panties…roughness was a turn off…bit they're so delicate, ya know?" He asked.

"Yes, I know." She said through her teeth, hoping for a subject change.

"So you do wear lace panties!" He declared.

"Koga, focus!" She barked.

"Hm….what color?" He scratched his chin.

"That doesn't matter now please, let's move on…"

"Right…hey….my friend Banks, the one I was on the phone with, he stole my Batman boxers, but he doesn't know I took his favorite Sponge Bob ones." He whispered.

"Congratulations." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah…I was gunna take from his 'souvenir' drawer but…who knows where those panties have been." He scrunched his nose.

"He wears panties?" She asked in a flat voice.

"No, he keeps woman's panties." He explained.

"Ew!" She twisted her face in disgust.

"Yeah, sick, right?" He snickered.

"Yeah…" Then it hit her. "_Call me Banks…or Ban…or baby."_ Bankotsu! Koga was talking about Bankotsu! Obviously he didn't know she was his therapist as well and she wasn't aloud to tell him so she just wearily listened.

"So…are you from around here?"

"No…I moved to New York last month." She explained and he nodded.

"You should hang out with me and my friends sometime…we have some wild-ass parties." He smirked.

""No, I'd prefer to keep this strictly business." She kindly refused the offer.

"Whatever…so…uhm…..right, Kagome!"

"You should cal her when she's alone and make plans." Abi smiled.

"Yeah….I think I might do that." He smiled. "For a Spidey fan, you're alright." He smiled.

"Sure." She ignored the comment.

"My friend Hiten likes Spidey." He smiled.

"Good for him." She sighed.

"Yeah…Yash is all out Superman…talk about overrated." He rolled his eyes.

"I see…"

"You know…Halloween is soon….we're all dressing up as our favorite characters."

"Mhm." She nodded and scanned through some paperwork.

"You could be bat woman." He winked.

"Or not."

"Well hey…we're having a party so just give me a heads up at my next appointment." He shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." She smiled and he shut the door.

She buried her face in her palms and let out a muffled yell.


	3. Hakudoshi Session 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Sponge Bob, Batman, or Real World….but I do own Mr. Snoodles! XP_

-

She would admit, today she was a little excited about her new client. It would be her first time working with a child. No more talk of panties or violence…well, hopefully no violence.

She learned in school. Kids tended to have a more positive outlook on life.

Hakudoshi Yutaka.

There was a light knock on the door and her eyes lit up. She paced for it and smiled at the one who stood behind the boy. She had a high pony-tail, bangs, and a scowl on her face.

"Have fun." She roughly shoved in the child with white hair and clothes in the room.

"Hi, sweetie, I'm Abi." She bent over so she was eye-level as she introduced.

"I don't believe I asked your name." He whispered and she frowned.

"Um…right, sit here."

"That chair looks a lot more comfortable than some lumpy couch a bunch of other whack-jobs have been sitting in." He pointed to her chair and she bit her bottom lip.

"I suppose you could sit there." She sat on the couch.

"Good." He happily sat down with a smirk on his face that sent a chill down her spine.

"So, Hakudoshi, have you ever been to therapy before?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes, actually, I have."

"Oh? How did you like it?" She watched his smirk widen.

"The woman was delightful…she jumped out of the tenth story window because of me."

"Oh, don't blame yourself…" She gave him a sympathetic look.

"Why? I gladly convinced that woman to end her miserable life, are you taking away my credit?" His brows knotted together and she blinked.

"Not….really? Why would you want to do something so awful?" She asked nervously.

"She made me color…I hate coloring…and she spoke to me through the most annoying sock puppet name Mr. Snoodles….she scarred me for life." He explained with an emotionless face.

"Don't you think death is an unfair punishment?"

"Death is the best punishment." He folded his hands on his stomach and leaned down in the chair. His legs dangled off the end.

"Why are you so negative?"

"Do not worry, Abi, I will only take your life if you try to make me do unpleasant things." He chuckled as he explained.

"Such as…"

"Sing, dance, color, write, do puzzles, play patty-cake, _smile_…" He started.

"But those are all things a child should enjoy." She explained.

"I may have a child's body but my IQ is higher than that of a 21 year old." He said seriously. "I'm probably more intelligent than you."

"Excuse me?" She crossed her arms and took in a deep breath to calm down. He was just a child. She kept telling herself that. "How about cartoons? You know, I met a grown man that likes Sponge Bob and Batman." She smiled.

"I despise such shows. A talking sponge underwater that cooks patties for a living is unrealistic…how can he cook under suck circumstances? That's right, he can't. And Batman….he's more fake than the Real World." He rolled his eyes.

"Do you enjoy television?"

"You mean the electric box that consumes most American's time and brainwashes them in a distorted reality in which they lack intelligence and jobs? I wouldn't waste my time." He shrugged.

"What do you do for fun?"

"Is this your sick was of stalking me?" He asked in a disgusted tone.

"No, I just feel I should learn more about you." She explained.

"Are you a pedophile?" He asked seriously.

"No!" She snapped.

"I don't know…it'd be pretty easy to accuse you."

"Listen, kid…"

"Look at you now…yelling at a child for a simple question. Perhaps it is you that requires therapy." He stated bluntly.

"Alright….lets just talk…" She massaged her temples.

"Want to know about me? Fine. My name is Hakudoshi. I will one day rule the earth and have just chosen you as my first murder victim. Do not speak to me as if I am some un-educated toddler because it simply offends me. I hate games and smiles and enthusiastic people…they irk me." He finished and she slowly nodded, still in shock.

"Hakudoshi…have you ever…taken life with your own hands?" She whispered.

"Me? Hm, it seems you already know so much about me...only once…to a hamster."

"A…hamster?"

"Yes, Kagura, my sister, gave it to me as a joke one holiday…all I could hear at night was that stupid wheel….over and over…so, late on one evening, I just…never mind, I wouldn't want you to get nightmares." He sighed.

"Hakudoshi, what is the reason behind your violent behavior?" She whispered.

"You really wanna know?" He glared.

"Yes."

"Mr. Snoodles! Sure, I was a little angry before it but….it just talked in this high-pitch sing-song voice and…gr…" He scrunched his nose.

"Do you think you're trying to cover up the fact that you liked Mr. Snoodles?" She asked.

"Are you going there?" He whispered.

"Its normal for a child to want to hide emotions out of shame…adults are the same way, too."

"I never liked Mr. Snoodles." He grunted.

"Did he make you feel better?" She asked kindly. She saw tears well up in his eyes.

"No." He looked away.

"Hakudoshi…"

"It was stupid…it was ugly and happy and…." He stopped and she frowned.

"It's ok to grow attached to a non-living thing."

"I wasn't attached to it! It wasn't even mine!" He barked.

"You should just admit it…"

"Admit that I liked this?" He angrily threw a sock puppet from his pocket at her. She frowned as she held up the worn-out puppet and looked up to him. He crossed his arms and glanced around the room, avoiding eye contact.

"You carry it with you?"

"If you tell anyone about this, I swear…" He snarled.

"It's our secret." She smiled and kindly handed him back the sock puppet. He softly stroked its head before tucking it away.

"But in all seriousness, I will find where you live and kill you." He glared.

"Right…" She smirked. "You're really sweet once you get by that rough exterior."

"Call me sweet again and you'll need a new soul." He grunted.

"Well…I'm afraid your time is up."

"Good." He smiled.

"Yo." The woman who dropped him off opened the door. "You have my condolences." She bowed her head.

"We had a great time, Kagura." Hakudoshi smirked and Abi cocked her head.

"Oh great…look….if you don't wanna see him again, it's understandable." Kagura frowned.

"He was fine." Abi assured.

"Remember, secret." He glared. She pulled an imaginary zipper across her lips. "Nice to make your acquaintance, Miss Hime." He nodded and left. She shut the door and let her back hit the couch.

After dealing with these people, she **would** need therapy.


	4. Renkotsu Session 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, and characters of Sponge Bob, Twinkies, Mr. Clean, Family Guy or Silly String! XP_

-

Abi read the new client's name over and over.

Renkotsu Shichinitai.

She prayed it was just coincidence, though deep down, the name was familiar from Bankotsu's session. She took in a deep breath and heard a knock on the door. She closed her eyes before opening it.

"Hello, I'm Abi Hime." She smiled and offered her hand.

"Renkotsu." He introduced and her smile widened. Somebody with class!

"If you could just take a seat…" She gestured for the couch and he nodded. She sat across from him.

"I hate the thought of this, I really do, but I don't know where I can turn…" He sighed.

"It's alright…"

"Look…I'll just get straight to the point…it's my brothers….all six of them." He stared at her.

"Go on."

"Alright…one just eats everything in sight, Kyokotsu, Mukotsu is the grimiest thing that can't accept the fact women don't like him, Jakotsu is a sarcastic cross-dresser, Suikotsu has a split personality and instigates any fight, Ginkotsu is loud and then…there's _him_."

"Who's _he_?" Abi asked curiously.

"Bankotsu. The most arrogant, childish, Twinkie-loving, goldfish-mourning idiot alive." He explained.

"I take it you have issues?"

"Issues do not _begin_ to explain it…" He sighed. "He's twenty years old…twenty! Do you know what his favorite show is?"

"What?" She asked seriously.

"Sponge Bob….guess the new nickname he gave me last week!" He yelled.

"What is it?"

"Squidward! Do I look like a squid?"

"Perhaps you're personality is similar?" She shrugged.

"Squidward is a boring character. He does nothing but complain about his neighbors!"

"Hey, you're both bald." She smiled and he glared. She cleared her throat. "Sorry…" She whispered.

"So…I just…I don't know what to do…you know what he did just last night?"

"What did he do?" She frowned.

"He put silly string on my head when I was sleeping! He said I looked good with hair. Do you realize how offensive that is?" He growled.

"Have you spoken to your brother about your feelings?"

"Miss Hime, I know you're trying to be understanding, but it is absolutely impossible to have a serious conversation with him unless there's Twinkies or Spike involved." He frowned.

"Tell me about it…" She muttered.

"What was that?"

"Hm? Nothing." She blushed and he nodded. His phone rang.

"Speaking of which…here, listen." He put it on speaker. "Yes, Bankotsu?"

"Ren? Ren…I…I think Koga took my Sponge Bob boxers!" Bankotsu said as he shuffled objects in the background. Renkotsu rolled his eyes.

"Why would he do that?"

"Because I stole his purple Batman boxers." He explained.

"What did I tell you about stealing?" Renkotsu asked in a bored tone.

"Look, Mr. Clean, I don't have time for lectures…they were cool lookin' so I took them…now do you know if Koga stole mine?" He whined.

"Mr. Clean?" Renkotsu asked.

"Yeah, you both have bald, shiny heads." He explained from the other line.

"Goodbye, Bankotsu." Renkotsu sighed.

"Wait!" Bankotsu was cut off when Renkotsu flipped his phone shut.

"Do you get my point?" He glared.

"Uh…yeah…"

"And the worst part is, Jakotsu's like his partner in crime! So if I'm arguing with Bankotsu, the arrogant freak jumps in like it's his job!"

"Did you ever think the way you speak to your brothers influences their actions?" Abi asked.

"Are you blaming me for Bankotsu's Twinkie obsession?" He asked in disbelief.

"No, I'm just saying…you seem to be the most mature…did you ever assume they look up to you?" She asked and he scoffed.

"Miss Hime, they're idol is Peter Griffin."

"Who?"

"Peter Griffin….Family Guy….TV show…" He explained.

"Oh…wow…" She frowned.

"Yes and it's so…they'd all be lost without me!"

"How so?"

"I cook for them….I clean up after them…I listen to all their ridiculous problems…I just….I cant stand them! All six!"

"It sounds as though you have a lot of miscommunication." She reasoned.

"I don't want communication with those idiots. I'll wind up as stupid as them if I hang out with them!" He argued.

"Renkotsu…stupidity is not a virus…." She sighed.

"With them, it is." He explained and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"It sounds as though Bankotsu is the source of your problems." She reasoned again.

"Ugh…yes….I get a migraine thinking of the stupid questions he'll ask me today. Do you know he had a two hour debate with Jakotsu that a tomato was a vegetable? It's a fucking **fruit**!"

"Maybe if you get him alone he'll be more serious. Maybe he feels the needs to 'show off' in front of his brothers." She explained.

"As true as that may be, I don't think he'll listen."

"But you'll never know unless you try." She assured.

"I do suppose you're right. Sorry for my ranting….its just….its been a while since I vented." He explained.

"It's alright." She smiled.

"Thanks again." He stood up and she led him to the door.

"See you later, Renkotsu." She waved and shut the door. She let out an exaggerated sigh.

She simply hoped no more Shichinitais would make their way into her office.


	5. Group Therapy 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Twinkies, Squidward, Pacman, or Good Luck Chuck!_

-

Abi took in one last deep breath before opening her door and re-entering the room. Her first group therapy session.

Jakotsu, Bankotsu, Suikotsu, and Renkotsu sat on her couch. She sat across from the silent group.

"Alright…what are your names?" She asked kindly.

"Jakotsu." The one farthest on the left said in a bored tone.

"Suikotsu." The one beside him smiled.

"Bankotsu." He sighed.

"Renkotsu." The familiar man on the right answered.

"Alright…I'm Abi Hime and…" She stopped when Suikotsu raised his hand. "Yes?"

"Why am I stuck between the two loudmouths?" He asked.

"Excuse me?" Jakotsu scrunched his now.

"Aw, Suikotsu's talking about you." Bankotsu stuck his tongue out at Jakotsu as he swung an arm around Suikotsu's shoulder.

"This is how it starts…" Renkotsu sighed as he disapprovingly shook his head. Suikotsu struggled to push Bankotsu off.

"What? No way! Sui likes me more!" Jakotsu whined.

"Does not!" Bankotsu argued.

"Does so!"

"Ok, can we focus on why you're here?" Abi asked in a slightly annoyed tone. She was already sick of dealing with this family.

"Yeah, Renkotsu, focus!" Bankotsu nudged.

"I didn't even…"

"Sh!" Bankotsu silenced him and he rolled his eyes.

"Why are you all here?"

"There's a Twinkie thief in my house!" Bankotsu blurted.

"Bankotsu that is not why we're here!" Renkotsu snapped.

"It's because Bankotsu has issues." Jakotsu explained.

"Oh, and you don't?" Bankotsu retorted.

"Actually, I don't!"

"You're obsessed with Inuyasha!"

"You're obsessed with boobs and panties!" Jakotsu barked. Suikotsu ducked down in his seat as his brothers on both sides of him fought.

"Shut up and let her finish!" Renkotsu barked.

"Oh yeah, because you're our new boss." Jakotsu rolled his eyes.

"Guys…" Abi whispered.

"Yeah, MYOB, Squidward." Bankotsu spat.

"Call me that one more fucking time!" Renkotsu yelled. The three bickered and Suikotsu just rolled his eyes and pulled something out of his pocket. Everyone stopped as he opened the wrapper of his Twinkie. He nervously glanced at them as he slowly took a bit.

"It was you!" Bankotsu pointed.

:"You asshole! You said there were none left!" Jakotsu growled.

"I took one Twinkie for myself before Bankotsu destroyed the box…" He shrugged and took another bite.

"Bastard!" Bankotsu tackled him and he went to run and tripped over the back of the couch. Bankotsu jumped on him before he got to his feet and Jakotsu quickly jumped over the couch.

"Its mine!" Jakotsu grunted.

"Fuck no!" Bankotsu snarled.

"Sorry…" Renkotsu sighed and looked down.

"That's my hair!" Suikotsu growled.

"AH! Who just grabbed my balls?" Bankotsu shouted.

"Sorry…" Jakotsu sighed.

"It's mine!" Bankotsu appeared with his head poked out from behind the couch and proudly held up the squished, half-eaten Twinkie.

"You aren't seriously going to eat that…are you?" Renkotsu scrunched his nose.

"Why not?" He innocently cocked his head.

"It just…never mind." Renkotsu sighed. Bankotsu stuffed the whole thing in his mouth and gave a boyish smile as he took his seat back. Suikotsu, who had his hair out of place and was rubbing his head, sat at the edge, leaving Jakotsu between himself and Bankotsu.

"Alright, now that that's out of your system…can we talk?" Abi asked seriously.

"Mhm." Bankotsu smiled and bobbed his head up and down like a child.

"Asshole stole my Twinkie…" Suikotsu muttered.

"Who bought them?" Bankotsu asked.

"I did!" Renkotsu answered.

"Oh yeah…thanks for the Twinkie, Ren!" He smiled and Renkotsu rolled his eyes.

"Come here." Abi leaned forward and licked her finger. She wiped off the white cream from the left side of his lips before sitting back in the chair.

"Damn…." He smugly leaned back and she rolled her eyes.

"We lack the ability to have a normal conversation." Suikotsu explained.

"Us? Psh, _nooo_." Bankotsu laughed as he licked his upper lip and played on his phone.

"Yes, we do." Renkotsuu glared.

"Fucking owned!" Bankotsu jumped from his feet.

"What?" Jakotsu asked and Abi groaned.

"I beat Pacman!" He smiled. "I've been playing that shit all week and I finally beat it!" He applauded himself. "I won!" He grabbed Abi's face and sloppily kissed her cheek.

"Bankotsu, sit!" She snapped. He sighed and obeyed.

"Oh shit, that was only level one!" He gasped and started playing again. Suikotsu sighed and snatched the phone. "Hey!"

"Sh." Jakotsu nudged him.

"Ok…you guys have issues…" She started.

"No fucking shit." Jakotsu rolled his eyes.

"Oh hey, Renkotsu, I got you a gift!" Bankotsu smiled.

"Greaat." He rolled his eyes.

"Here!" He pulled up a folded piece of cloth from his back pocket and passed it to Suikotsu who passed it to Renkotsu. He took in a deep breath before holding up the clothing item. A navy blue pair of boxers with Squidward's face all over them.

"I can tell its heart-felt." Renkotsu rolled his eyes and tucked them away.

"I didn't know if you were tidy wideys or not so it was hard but I saw those and thought 'Renkotsu'." He waved his hands in the air as he finished.

"Ok, why are you here?" Abi glared at the clock. A half hour had gone by and nothing was resolved!

"Well….we found the Twinkie thief so I don't know…" Bankotsu shrugged and glared at Suikotsu.

"I took one!" He defended.

"I think you should try and find something you all enjoy doing and spend more time together." She suggested. Though she lacked hope in this family becoming close to 'normal'.

"Why didn't you ever think about that?" Bankotsu asked Renkotsu.

"Me?" Renkotsu cocked his eyebrow.

"You're the smart one."

"You make a Twinkie look smart…" Renkotsu mumbled.

"Huh?" Bankotsu innocently blinked and he felt guilty.

"Nothing, Bankotsu….nothing at all…"

"What do you like to do in your spare time?" She asked kindly.

"Sweetheart, if you're there, I'll do _anything_ in my spare time." Bankotsu winked.

"Oh, Ban, did I tell you I caught Suikotsu watching porn last night?" Jakotsu asked out of nowhere.

"It wasn't mine…was it?" Bankotsu asked and everyone scrunched their noses at him. "I mean…._ew_! Who watches that?" He laughed nervously.

"Jakotsu, for the last time, it wasn't porn!"

"No, what was it?" He demanded.

"It was a movie….Good Luck Chuck!"

"Yeah, that shit's basically porn though….you know how many positions I learned in those two hours?" Bankotsu asked.

"I just wanted to see a romantic comedy and I can't even do that!" Suikotsu crossed his arms.

"Hey, I watch that when I wanna get hard, too." Bankotsu smirked.

"You like romantic comedies?" Jakotsu asked. "Oh my god, me too!"

"Oh god….i have something in common with the freak…" Suikotsu groaned.

"I like…"

"Ok, I'm sorry, but your time is up." Abi glared. They all said their goodbyes and eventually left.

The most wasted hour ever.


	6. Hiten Session 1

Abi took in a deep breath. Her first week was over, now she was sure she had seen the worst. Today, she would be seeing yet another client.

Hiten Raigekijin.

She simply prayed he was normal. There was a knock on the door and she smiled and opened it.

"Hi, I'm Abi Hi…" Her voice trailed off as he walked straight by her.

"Look, I'm only here because y parole officer said it would look good on my record." He sighed and plopped down. She took in a deep breath.

"Mr. Raigekijin, right?" She plastered a smile on her face and sat across from him.

"That would be me." He rolled his eyes.

"So…what are some of your problems?"

"I don't have any….I'm perfect." He said in complete seriousness.

"If you were, you wouldn't be here." She retorted.

"Hey, I already told you why I was!" He snapped.

"Don't raise your tone please." She sighed.

"Fine, hi, I'm Hiten. I'm believed to be angry and lack respect. I'm told I'm ignorant and cold hearted….how's that?" He asked in a dull voice.

"Well….its a start….why are you angry?"

"The world is against me."

"Ah…." She nodded and started doodling on her notepad.

"It's like….you could get away with murder and I couldn't get away with spilling fucking milk on the new carpet when it wasn't even me." He laid on his back.

"You spilt milk?" She blinked and looked up from her drawing.

"Once….when I was little."

"What happened?"

"Well…it was Manten, my brother. He did it and I got in trouble! Just because the carpet was new and I didn't tell anyone he did it and the room smelt moldy I got put on the time out bench!" He sat up and threw his arms in the air.

"Time out bench?" She cocked her head.

"Shut up!" His face got hot.

"Do you have issues with your father?"

"Nah, haven't talked to him in eleven years." He shrugged.

"I think that's a problem." She sighed.

"Nope."

"Yes."

"Nah."

"Yes." She repeated in a slightly irritated tone.

"No." He growled.

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"FUCKING YES! You need to work things out with him and see if your relationship is worth fixing!" She snapped and he blinked.

"Sheesh, what crawled up your ass and died?" He asked innocently and she massaged her temples.

"Nothing…."

"Well…I already know the relationship isn't worth it so hah!" He proudly crossed his arms.

"You're extremely ignorant…."

"Hey! I already said I take that offensively!"

"No you didn't! You said people told you that you were!" She argued.

"Well it hurts…." He mumbled and she sighed.

"Look, Hiten…"

"Hey lady, we aren't on a first name basis yet."

"Fine, Mr. Raigekijin…."

"I mean, you call me names and expect to be friends?" He cut her off again and she took in another deep breath.

"I think we can…."

"What kind of bitch are you?" He asked in disbelief.

"Dammit, shut up and let me talk! All week I've dealt with delusional, psychopathic, probably homicidal lunatics and not a single one has let me explain anything! If you want to sit here and talk shit to me, there's the door! If you want a calm session, sit down and shut up!" She snapped.

"…"

"Good." She huffed.

"Nothing turns me on like an angry woman." He smirked. Her face got hit and she buried it in her hands, letting out a muffled yell. "You do have a nice rack, too….you should be free to….'express' yourself." He added with a smile.

"Listen you pervert, go to a strip club or a street corner if you're trying to get someone out of their pants."

"Could I pay you with sex instead of cash?" He asked coolly and she felt her eyebrow twitch.

"…no." She whispered.

"Fine…you're loss." He shrugged.

"No it….hold on." She rolled up the newspaper on her desk.

"What?" His eyes got wide as he scanned the floor.

"There's a spider and…" She stopped when he instinctively jumped so he was standing on the couch and she looked up at him in confusion.

"Kill it!" He yelled.

"Scared?" She teased.

"It isn't fucking funny, get it!" He whined.

"It was really small….only this…."

"I don't give two shits how small it is….kill it!" He barked.

"It's on your shoulder." She frowned.

"WHAT?" He jumped and fell backwards, making the couch fall with him.

"Oh….it was lint…." She frowned and dusted off his shoulder. "Sorry." She sat back in her chair as he fixed the couch.

"You did that on purpose!" He accusingly pointed to her.

"How I would I know you're afraid of spiders?" She rolled her eyes.

"You stalk me…." He whispered.

"Hiten, please…."

"Call me king." He huffed.

"No way! Call me queen!" She challenged.

'Queen Bitch seems to suit you!" He huffed.

"You little bastard!" She put her hands on her hips.

"Look at me! I'm a therapist with my own mental issues who's taking them out on my client's fears!" He mimicked in a high pitched tone.

"Oh, wah, wah, wah, I'm afraid of spiders and hate the world! Somebody, please, show me sympathy!" She mocked in a husky voice.

"I am never coming back here." He glared.

"Good."

"Good." He crossed his arms. "So…"

"What?"

"Uh….my hours almost up…" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"And?"

"I wanna make another appointment." He frowned. She sighed and pulled out her date book.

"When are you free?" She asked in a dry tone.

"Next week…any day….and don't tell a soul my fear or you'll regret it." He walked out and she rolled her eyes.


	7. Totosai Session 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the movies mentioned….

-

Abi smiled and adjusted her hair. She was back to being calm….NOW she had seen everything.

Totosai.

The next man she was about to see didn't even give a last name. She was worried, but he was just a helpless old man. How much damage could be done? There was a knock on her door and she happily opened it.

"Hello, I'm Abi Hime." She introduced.

"Oh, what can I help you with?"

"Uhm….you knocked on my door." She blinked.

"Did I?" He scratched the top of his bald head.

"Yes, you're here for your therapy session…." She reminded.

"Hm….don't remember making one of those…."

"You _just_ knocked on my door."

"Me? No." He shook his hand.

"Yes, you did." She frowned.

"Listen, Miss Hime, I'm waiting for my session, are you gunna let me in or am I stuck here arguing with you in the doorway?" He crossed his arms. She rolled her eyes and let him in.

"So, Totosai, why are you here?" She smiled as she sat across from him.

"Where am I again?" He grabbed a handful of lollipops that was in the bowl on her desk due to her other client's hunger issues.

"Therapy." She stated bluntly.

"Right…..why am I here again?" He sucked on a cherry lollipop.

"I just asked you that."

"Aren't you supposed to help me figure that out?" He scratched his head again.

"No, you should know why you're here." She sipped her water.

"Oh….why?"

"Totosai, please, I've had a long week and a half…." She sighed.

"Who's that?" He asked innocently.

"Who?"

"Toto-what's-his-face."

"That would be you, Totosai." She sighed.

"I believe I don't need you reminding me my name, Miss HIme, I'm capable on my own." He rolled his eyes and she stared.

"Look, could we not play games?"

"There are games?" He smiled.

"No….you're here to talk about your problems." She replied dryly.

"Oh right…..it's this dust bunny….." He started.

"Dust bunny?" She blinked.

"Yeah….Fuzzball is the problem….he appeared out of nowhere under my couch last week….he keeps growing and he won't go away….I even tried rat poison." He frowned.

"You can't get rid of a dust bunny?" Abi cocked her eyebrow.

"You got it….any suggestions?"

"Have you tried _vacuuming_?" She asked with the slightest hint of annoyance.

"Have I tried what?"

"Vacuuming!" She snapped.

"What are you angry for? I do suppose I would like someone vacuuming this place for me too….its disgusting." He scrunched his nose.

"No, the dust bunny….have you tried vacuuming him?"

"Why would I want to vacuum up Fuzzball?"

"You just said he was the problem." She sighed.

"No, he's the solution…."

"To what?" She watched him shrug.

"He makes me happy….guess a poor, lonely woman like you wouldn't know the meaning of nice company." He sighed and she felt her eyebrow twitch. "Don't worry, there's someone out there for you…."

"I'm not lonely." She clenched both sides of her clipboard.

"It's ok….you can cry." He answered, half distracted by his next lollipop.

"I'm not going to cry!" She couldn't explain her lower lip trembling.

"Come on…" He patted the spot beside him. She hesitantly took it. "There, see, I think I had kids at some point in my life so I can comfort…..maybe…..where did those little buggers go?" He scratched his chin while she sobbed on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry…..you're the one with problems…." She sniffled.

"Wonder if I got grandkids out there…." He muttered as she wiped away the remainder of tears. "Crying releases stress that's unhealthy for your body." He explained before pulling an apple out of his pocket. "Think you could help me find my kids?" He took a bite.

"Thanks….but I'm sorry….I don't think I could…." She frowned.

"What were their names? Hm….I wanna say Chuck and Larry….."

"Are you sure that isn't a movie?" She smiled.

"My kids are in a movie! What am I wasting my time here for! I need to find them!" He jumped to his feet. "I could be rich!"

"No, there was a movie…are you sure you aren't mixing your kids names up with the movie?" She corrected and he sat back down.

"Maybe it was Michael and Wendy…." He frowned.

"Those are the kids from Peter Pan…"

"Beauty and the Beast?" He scratched his head.

"No…" She sighed. "Did you have girls or boys?"

"For what?"

"Kids."

"Kids? Who said anything about them?" He blinked.

"Just…forget it." She sighed.

"Are you on the loopy side?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Your time is up, Totosai…" She sighed.

"Alright…..thanks for coming to see me." He waved. She slapped her forehead, pulled him to his feet, and pushed him out the door.

That man needed _much_ more than therapy.


	8. Couple Therapy 1

Abi smiled and downed some water from behind her desk. She decided her new approach would just be as optimistic as she could and remember why she wanted to be a therapist anyways, to help others. And her clients clearly needed her help. And today was a new opportunity with more new clients, a 'couple' actually.

Kikyou Rivera and Naraku Yutaka.

She recognized Naraku had the same last name as Hakudoshi, but wouldn't be as nosey as to question it. She heard yells and blinked and looked up when someone, or some _people_, barge in.

"I cannot believe you're having me come here!" The man, she presumed to be Naraku yelled.

"You won't listen to me any other way, so now; you get to hear me bitch for an hour!" Kikyou huffed, crossed her arms, and sat on the couch. Abi cleared her throat and they both looked over and stared, as though they didn't understand why she was there.

"Hi, I'm Abi." She stood up and sat in the chair across from them.

"Oh…" They said in unison.

"I'm Kikyou." The woman introduced. "And this is Spiderman." She pointed to the man that took his seat beside her and he glared.

"My names Naraku."

"Tch, who cares?" Kikyou rolled her eyes and Naraku opened his mouth to argue back but Abi cut him off.

"So how long have you two been going out?" She asked with her smile and they both just gaped at her before falling to their sides laughing.

"Us? Going out?" Kikyou wiped tears from her eyes.

"Oh shit…." Naraku did the same as they regained their composure.

"But you filled it out as…" Abi started reading from her clipboard.

"I didn't know what else to book it under." Kikyou shrugged.

"So…are you friends?"

"Meh." Naraku shrugged.

"No." Kikyou rolled his eyes.

"So what brings you here?"

"I have no fucking clue." Naraku glared daggers at Kikyou.

"Ok, I've been getting this totally weird feeling." Kikyou started, completely ignoring Naraku, and Abi nodded. "I think I'm getting….stalked."

"Like you're worth stalking." Naraku scoffed.

"Hey, I don't see you with anyone, spidey." Kikyou rolled her eyes.

"Because I don't _want_ anyone." He retorted and Abi massaged her temples.

"You're just jealous I get better ass than you!" Kikyou quipped. "And you know he's not my only stalker?" Kikyou looked to Abi.

"Oh here we go…" Naraku sighed and shook his head.

"Inuyasha is still in love with me! I tried to kill him!"

"Well he's just stupid." Naraku muttered.

"You're just mad I liked him more than you." Kikyou stuck her tongue out.

"Dear, he couldn't even get to second base with you." Naraku snickered.

"Naraku…have you ever uh…_stalked_ Kikyou?" Abi asked, almost afraid of what the answer would be.

"No." Naraku scoffed.

"Lies!" Kikyou pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Why? Because we bumped into each other at Wal-Mart?" Naraku rolled his eyes.

"No, because I saw you parked in front of my house!" Kikyou glared.

"For the last time, I live across the street!"

"So why were you on my side of the road?"

"The road doesn't belong to you." Naraku growled.

"Well my ho-hoes don't belong to you!" Kikyou growled back.

"…ho-hoes?" Abi blinked.

"This bitch came in my house and stole them!"

"For the last time, you invited me inside and offered me some!" Naraku challenged.

"I don't remember that." Kikyou scoffed.

"Because we got high right before!" Naraku reminded.

"…oh." Kikyou smiled innocently and he groaned and covered his face. "Well, his brother Muso is definitely my stalker than."

"He's not…well….yeah…he is." Naraku shrugged.

"Are you just…paranoid, Kikyou?"

"Yes! Thank you!" Naraku blurted and Kikyou hit him over the head.

"No."

"Ok, since we have time to kill, how about my problems?" Naraku started and Kikyou rolled her eyes.

"Wanna hear bitching?" She scoffed.

"Ok, first, my little brother is an assassin, I mean…it was like two years ago he watched Scooby-Doo and now…he's out committing CSI crimes…"

"New York or Miami?" Kikyou asked.

"Huh?" Naraku blinked.

"Like what TV show, New York or Miami?" Abi explained.

"Oh uh…New York…I guess?" He shrugged.

"I like that show." Abi smiled.

"Really? I think Miami's so much better." Kikyou added.

"How can you say that? New York just….its better." Abi glared.

"No…Miami." Kikyou whispered through her teeth.

"New. York."

"Mi. am. mi." Kikyou challenged and Naraku cleared his throat.

"As I was saying…"

"Which do you like better Naraku?" Kikyou asked.

"Say wha?"

"CSI New York or Miami?" Abi asked.

"You're answer decides the fate of this session." Kikyou waggled her fingers and he stared at her.

'Riiight."

"So which is it?" Abi demanded.

"Alright, alright…uh…to be honest, I've never seen either one." He confessed and they gaped at him.

"How can you compare your brother's assassinations to the amazing works of CSI when you've never seen it?" Abi stared.

"You're a disgrace!" Kikyou slapped him.

"Ow! Was that necessary?" He rubbed his cheek.

"No…you're just fun to bitch slap." She batted her eyelashes.

"You're so fucking weird." He buried his face in his hands.

"And you're just….crude." Abi scrunched her nose.

"How am I crude?" He looked up.

"You just are." She shook her head.

"So anyways, and I have a sister who basically ignores me, a brother that stalks her…" He pointed to Kikyou. "And her who just….fights!"

"You're family, what do you expect?" Abi sighed, immune to strange stories from the Schichinitais.

"Can we smoke in here?" Naraku asked and Abi sighed.

"Go ahead." She shook her hand and he happily lit his cigarette. "Anything else you'd like to discuss?"

"Yes actually…you guys watch House?" He asked and she sighed. TV was better than paranoia.

-

**A/N: Brief, I know! And its not nearly as good as other chaps so I apologize, I just wanted to give you guys something. Give recommendations for anyone you wanna see in therapy!**


	9. Sesshomaru Session 1

Abi sighed as she went through her logbooks of appointments her secretary had just given her. She scrunched her nose as she read through the list. Being a therapist was not what they said it'd be in her courses. Today, however, she was meeting a new client, always trying to get them in first and hoping to maybe drop a few of the sickos she already 'acquainted'.

Sesshomaru Casillo.

She slid her drawer open and took a quick swig of whiskey. Experimenting to boost her tolerance was her goal this week…and she started with what was the best idea to her. There was a light knock at the door and she swiftly got up to answer it.

"Mr. Casillo?" She asked and he nodded slightly and let himself right in. Oh god…one of 'those'. She resisted the urge to do a claw motion with her hands at the one who thought himself superior as the man walked in front of her to the couch. She sat in her chair and pulled out the clipboard of 'notes' that had evolved into her sketchbook. "So what are you in…here for?" She asked with a smile.

"…Do you have a little brother?" He asked in a soothing tone and Abi blinked.

"…Not that I know about." She tilted her head. Maybe someone was finally willing to start right away.

"Well…I have this one…he's technically a half-brother and…I…I just don't know what the fuck to do with him anymore." His once emotionless golden eyes now showed her worry and she blinked back at him. It was a Renkotsu case…she dubbed it that.

"Well…what's he like?"

"Ohhh my Goddd he's so fucking annoying." He groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"…Ah."

"You don't have any idea…every time I'm about to get some I swear the guy has a radar." He looked up to her as though she understood while she carelessly doodled away on her pad. It was Hakudoshi killing Hiten…violently…she stopped and stared at the horrid ink sketch and shook her head, disturbed by her own thoughts, and looked up, only now realizing she had zoned out and missed most of what Sesshomaru had been saying.

"…grab his neck and just wring it…..calls me for that! Can you believe it?" He asked and she shook her head, snapping out of her minor daze.

"No…no I cannot."

"'Does Extenze really work, Sessh?'" He mimicked in a high-pitched tone and Abi gaped. "…sorry I've been holding that one back for a while now."

"You said he's your half brother?"

"Mhm."

"So…do you share a mother or a father?" She asked, getting back to her business state.

"…father."

"Do you have issues with him?"

"Issues? He left my mother for Inuyasha's whore of one and then died for them…like THEY'RE worth it…both ugly anyways…who likes dog-men?" He asked and she shrugged.

"Weird fetishes nowadays." She pointed out.

"…true…like the foot one…oh god." He gagged.

"…kink is fun." She mumbled and he blinked and she did the same, realizing what she just said, and quickly tried to brush it off. "…Like CSI New York?" She asked and he stared before shaking his head.

"Anyways…" He sighed. "On top of Inuyasha…I have Jaken…he's toad-man." He stated bluntly.

"Inuyasha's…gay?" She asked. "Do you have…er….issues with that?"

"…as much as I've wondered about it, I'm pretty sure he's straight. And no, Miss Hime…I am not a homophobe."

"…sorry." She bit her bottom lip and went back to doodling with her legs crossed.

"Jaken's more…an 'assistant' if anything…he just follows me around and oh my god…he won't shut up." He leaned back against the couch.

"And...how is he a toad?" She asked, nodding and sketching.

"Are you listening to a word I'm saying?" He asked skeptically and looked up to face her.

"But of course, I'm just saying it's a toad or a man…there's no crossovers."

"Not for long. I am going to kill him." He said in a flat voice and Abi looked up and stared, meeting the man's serious expression.

"I've planned it out…all I need is…"

"Uhm…Sesshomaru, are you sure you want to tell me this? It's illegal and I might have to talk to someone…." She started.

"Trust me…if you knew him, you'd be thanking me." He nodded confidently.

"…oh." She just nodded back.

"Then…Rin…I think she has ADHD…I…don't know what to do for her anymore." He frowned and she did the same.

"Is she your child?"

"No…she's just a human child I found stray and took her in…she was cute…like a puppy." His tone was flat again and she raised her brows.

"…I see."

"Yes…it's…different….a lot more work than I thought it be….like…Inuyasha has the ears but Rin…wasn't even paper trained yet." He shook his head.

"But…you said she was a child.

"That was cute…like a puppy. Puppy, dear." He nodded again and she just listened.

"Then…who had to teach her not to chase the mailman? And you know how long it was before I could have people over because she had 'people' issues? Any idea?"

"…wow…I actually was going to get a puppy this weekend…" Abi started happily.

"Don't." Sesshomaru interrupted dryly.

"…Ok…?" She blinked and he nodded.

"I'm free next Friday…at 9 in the morning." He got up and left and she blinked.

Now…she knew her clients were homicidal lunatics.

-

**A/N: Soo sorry, guys. Well…my laptop crashed and I lost…every document I had saved T.T. Now…I'm trying to bring it back but everything's on hold. Sesshomaru was one of my many requests I had listed…If anyone had more, message me please and I'll get on it. Enjoy ******


End file.
